Cloud Kicks
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: A rose from any other pony would not smell as sweet...at least, that's what Cloud Kicker hopes. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, is sick of her just hoping. One-shot. Cloud Kicker/Rarity


Inspired by: http:/ /fav. me/d4i0a83 (remember to delete the spaces!)

* * *

Today was the day, she decided. Cloud Kicker looked down from her favorite spot in the clouds, watching her favorite pony in her shop. She'd waited long enough. She knew that it would just keep driving her crazy, sitting up here and just observing the pony who'd stolen her heart. The only solution to her problem was to confront it head-on. There was a rose in her hair, a token she could give to show her affection.

Of course, she'd kept giving herself this same speech for the last few weeks. The odds of _actually_ going down and asking out the unicorn were about as likely as Princess Celestia dressing in a top hat, vest, and overcoat and dancing the hula. The dozens of wilted roses which were buried just outside of Ponyville were a testament to that.

"Okay Cloudy. You can do this," she began psyching herself up as if she were her weather team. "It's no big. You've taken on bigger things before. Going down there and giving her this rose isn't a big deal. You just have to stay calm and remember that this won't be any sort of—"

"Heya Cloud Kicker."

The blue-grey pony jumped a few hooflengths before realizing who it was. Putting on her usual smile, she said, "Hello Rainbow Dash!"

"Whatcha doing?" the rainbow-maned pony asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing!" Cloud Kicker said too fast, her smile dropping off her face for a few seconds. This just made the blue pony's smile widen.

"Oh really?" she drawled, looking from her fellow Pegasus to down where she'd been looking. "Then why were you so intent on staring at my friend Rarity's shop?"

The blonde pegasus froze as she suddenly found herself caught. "W-well… I'm considering having her make me a dress!" she stuttered, a shaky shade of a smile coming to her face.

"You can always go down and ask. Rarity just LOVES making dresses, especially for new customers." Rainbow Dash just wasn't making it easy for her, and Cloud Kicker felt her eyes narrow slightly as she concluded that she was somehow being teased.

"I'm too nervous," she answered, which was partially true.

"Oh c'mon! It's not like it'll bother her or anything," Rainbow Dash said, floating behind Cloud Kicker.

"It just wouldn't be nice to suddenly drop in on her. She doesn't even know me!"

"Make a stylish entrance from up here. Dazzle her with awesome before you introduce yourself with something she likes. Like that rose you have!"

Cloud Kicker felt her face flush as she pictured herself fluttering down in front of Rarity, surprising the unicorn with her grace and the beautiful rose she'd picked out this morning. It was almost enough to give her the courage to try.

_Almost._

"I don't think so." The blonde pegasus flopped down on the cloud and went back to watching the bespectacled white unicorn measure out materials while tsking before pulling out numerous bags and searching through them. She smiled fondly at the sight, recognizing it as her realizing there was something missing from her stocks.

"You're SUCH a chicken!" Rainbow Dash chortled as she circled Cloud Kicker's favorite cloud.

"I am not!" the other pegasus pouted dramatically. "It's just delicate."

"Asking for a dress is delicate? That's news to me."

Cloud Kicker glared at the rainbow-maned pegasus. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?" she asked wryly.

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'm part of the Ponyville Weather Patrol. I've seen you hang around here like a lovestruck filly all the time!"

"You haven't told Rarity, have you?" she asked nervously, a hopeful grin spreading on her face.

"Nah." The blue pony shrugged. "It's your own personal business. If you wanna watch her like a creeper, go for it."

Cloud Kicker ducked her head and ears in embarrassment. "Do you have to put it like that?"

"Yup." Rainbow Dash flipped herself upside-down and hovered in front of her face. "Is there any sorta reason you're not making a move?"

"I…" The blue-grey pony sighed, watching the mare of her affections leave Carousel Boutique in a hurry, bags and pieces of luggage floating around her as she went. "I just can't seem to do it."

"Soooo…you need a push?"

"Maybe," she shrugged with a light smile. "I guess it wou—"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"Wha—" Cloud Kicker suddenly found herself without footing. She gulped and looked above her as she fell, feeling a stab of indignation at Rainbow Dash's huge smirk as the bits of remaining cloud drifted around her outstretched hooves.

"You're welcome!" the blue pony shouted down at her before zooming off.

"I'll get you for thiiiiiis!" Cloud Kicker cried into the air where Rainbow Dash had been before setting about trying to correct her trajectory. She managed to flip herself over and began desperately trying to stop her fall. So focused was she on working her wings to slow down and just graze the ground that she didn't pay any attention to a thing in front of her.

"Oof!" The pegasus found herself tumbling after accidentally running into something on the ground. After rolling several feet, skidding a few times along the dirt, she found herself flopped out haphazardously. Looking up, she widened her eyes in fear as she looked into the eyes of the most dangerous creature in Ponyville.

"Roooooowrrrr," the white, accessorized cat hissed in warning, a warning which granted all of a second of time to move before she struck out with a set of sharp claws.

"Aaaaah!" Cloud Kicker closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit. A few seconds went by with no pain. She opened her eyes slowly just in case Opal was waiting for her to do that. To her surprise, Opal was surrounded by an aura of blue magic which had halted her attack.

"Opal! Such a naughty kitty. You shouldn't _do_ that to ponies," a sweet, sophisticated voice scolded. The cat began hovering in the air, the blasé expression on Opals' face telling Cloud Kicker that it was a common occurrence. She stood up as she watched, mesmerized, as the feline terror was unceremoniously shoved into a cat carrier.

"Thanks for the save," the pegasus said honestly. "I was really afraid…" She trailed off as she realized just who she was talking to.

"Oh, it's nothing my dear…what was your name?"

"Cloud Kicker," she answered automatically, finding herself gawking at the other pony.

"My name is Rarity. You may know me from my absolutely wonderful clothing designs." Rarity said, practically glowing with pride. "Anyway, don't mind Opal. She is just upset at having to come with me on my trip to Canterlot." The white unicorn pointed out the various bags which were scattered around them before looking at Cloud Kicker with concern. "Are you all right? You took quite a tumble."

"Y-yeah…I'm just fine." Cloud Kicker stood awkwardly, trying desperately not to stare at the fabulous unicorn. She hadn't seen the white pony this close since her fashion show. She'd actually managed to forget just how breathtaking the fashion designer was up close.

"Are you sure? Your face is turning bright red."

"YesI'mjustfine," she squeaked, ducking her head away from Rarity's scrutiny.

"Oh my! Is that a rose you have there?"

"Huh? Oh!" Cloud Kicker had completely forgotten about that! Grateful for the distraction, she tried to find a way to play off its presence. Smiling wide, she said, "Yup! It's a rose, thorns and all. Hehe. Nothing special, really."

"Nothing special?" Rarity said incredulously. "My dear, roses are quite hard to come by around here. The purely decorative nature of them just does _not_ sit well with the local ponies. Completely impractical. They're beautiful with a vicious bite. Not unlike myself, really," she mused, placing a hoof on her chest.

"Hehe…" The pegasus tittered anxiously, her smile quickly becoming forced from sheer nerves.

"They're my _favorite_ flower," the designer continued. "I don't get to see them much unless I go to a larger city like Phillydelphia or Canterlot."

"If you want, I could give you this one?" Cloud Kicker found herself asking.

Rarity blinked, surprised. "Are you sure? It must be hard to get your hooves on them."

"Not really," the blue-gray pony said, her nerves fading as she found something to latch on to. "I'm part of Equestria's storm network. I go where I'm needed to set up pre-storm conditions." She indicated her cutie mark, the partly clouded sun helping to back up her story. "I've been everywhere, including places where roses are real common. They're easy for me to find." It also helped that she knew a florist who loved to grow them, but that was beside the point.

"Why…thank you!" Rarity used her magic to pluck the rose from Cloud Kicker's mane and carefully place it in her own. The tickle of magic against the pegasus's head made her blush even deeper. Looking at the fashionable pony, she had to admit that the flower somehow made her even more amazing. However, she saw it was a bit off-center. To her amazement, she found herself adjusting the rose in Rarity's mane. Stepping back in minor shock, she noticed Rarity flutter her eyelids.

"I'm glad you like it," she said shyly, not quite able to meet Rarity's eyes after being so close to her.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" The pure joy in the unicorn's voice made the blonde pony's heart flip in her chest and she kicked at the ground nervously. "How could I ever repay you for this beautiful flower?"

A jolt went through the pegasus. This was something that she had been hoping for! An opening, a chance to ask Rarity out. But…could she?

"I…well, I…" She looked into the beautiful blue eyes of the unicorn, shining with happiness, and knew she had to. "I would absolutely love to have the chance to take you out for a…well, a meal."

Rarity's smile froze in surprise, freezing Cloud Kicker's heart with it. "Take me out for a meal? Like a date?"

"Yeeees," Cloud Kicker could have kicked _herself_ in the head at this point. Not only was she being a silly filly with her nervousness, but she felt she was making a huge, _huge_ mistake. '_Bail out!_' her inner filly cried just as it had during her youth, "but you don't have to." She fought her queasy stomach as she added, "I shouldn't have just asked out of the blue. I'm sorry."

She tried to trot away, but found her path blocked by the unicorn.

"You ask me out on a date after flying into me and making me drop all my bags, then try to walk away before I can respond at all? Unthinkable!" Rarity huffed. "You could _at least_ wait for me to make up my mind before walking off."

Stunned, Cloud Kicker found her rump simply sit down where she stood. She stared at the blue-maned pony and unintentionally assumed a smile as she felt hope spread through her being

"Better," the unicorn said with a nod. "Now then…" She critically eyed the pegasus for a few seconds as she trotted around her, nodding and tsking nearly at the same time. "Hm…I usually try to go for more stylish ponies. No offense."

"None taken," she said, her only outward appearance of discontent being her smile shrinking slightly.

"_However_…" Rarity interrupted her falling smile, "I do think that you would look _marvelous_ if you were to get a manecut…perhaps get a spa treatment…I do know the most _fabulous_ spa ponies…" She met Cloud Kicker's confused gaze and smiled. "Would you be opposed to going for a spa day before we go on our date?"

"Huh?" Cloud Kicker felt her jaw drop ever so slightly.

"My dear Cloud Kicker, I absolutely _refuse_ to date you in your current condition. It's most obvious to me that you don't love yourself enough. I'm sure that all that storm business is just _dreadful_ for you beautiful coat and mane. The split ends are practically _screaming_ at me! And the dirt…just the _dirt_," she emphasized with a shudder. "That's why I wish for us to go out for a spa day so you can get taken care of."

"You…you really want to go out with me on a date?" the pegasus couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

"Of course I do," Rarity said sternly. "I _had_ been hoping for a shining white prince to come take me as his princess, but that fell through faster than legwarmers."

"Ugh." Cloud Kicker shivered at a bad memory. "You've met Prince Blueblood, I see."

"You know him?"

"Know him?" She snorted comically, "He's my cousin."

"Cousin?" Rarity asked skeptically, eyeing the other pony's size. Cloud Kicker could see Rarity picturing her next to her much-larger relative and his almost obscenely large horn, making her laugh a little.

"Cousin as in my mother's sister's nephew's brother's cousin's…" She cut herself off and shrugged. "Yeah, he's a distant cousin. Family reunions with my family are the _worst_, especially if we're having it at our place." She facehoofed as she thought back to the last time her family got together. "He refused to even leave his carriage without someone putting out a red carpet and playing a trumpet for his entrance. He only stopped complaining when his father lectured him on acting stuck-up."

"I'm not surprised," Rarity said dryly. "He made me _ruin_ my beautiful cloak by putting it over a muddy puddle just so he wouldn't get his hooves mussed."

"That's a shame," Cloud Kicker said earnestly. "All of your dresses are so well made, and to have even one messed up..."

"Yes, yes it is." The white unicorn smiled as she changed topics. "Now then, when should we set the date for?"

"I think that we should go for sometime in the next few days," she answered. "There's a storm planned for late next week; we need to get started on the spring showers."

"I shall be out of town for a couple days gathering materials," Rarity said. "Let's set the date for the day after I return? I will be simply _exhausted _after my journey and will need a day to rest."

"Sure!" Cloud Kicker said happily.

"I will make an appointment with the spa for…the first rays of Celestia's sun? It's a waste if you don't get in early enough. I go with a good friend of mine weekly, so they'll know me."

"Wouldn't you be doubling up on treatments then?" she queried.

"_Darling_, if there's something that you can never get too much of, it's some 'tee' 'ell' 'cee'," Rarity said with certainty. "In fact, we may need to do that with you just to take away some of the horrid treatment your mane's gone through."

"I guess I have been neglecting it," Cloud Kicker agreed bashfully. "I just don't want to get carried away like some people…"

"Just because you're related to a snooty-snoot doesn't mean that you'll automatically become one if you try taking care of yourself," the unicorn said with a nod. "After all, you don't find _me_ to be full of myself, do you?"

"Not in the least!" And it was true. In all the time she'd watched Rarity from her cloudy perch, she'd seen more acts of generosity from the unicorn—from providing free outfits to those who couldn't pay, simply because they wanted new clothes, to even dirtying herself trying to help her friends—than she'd _ever_ seen her relatives do. "In fact, you're the most generous pony I've ever met."

"Why thank you! You're fairly generous yourself," Rarity said, her magic fluffing the petals on the rose. She looked up at the sky and began picking up her scattered luggage. "I do apologize, my dear, but I simply _must_ get going. My trip will take a few hours on hoof and I wish to arrive before Luna's night falls."

"Oh!" Cloud Kicker hadn't noticed how late it was getting. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to keep you."

"Cloud Kicker, dear, it is _fine_," the white pony assured her. "I just need to head off now." Rarity looked the other pony in her eyes. "I will expect you to find an appropriately posh restaurant for us to dine in, as I'm taking care of the spa arrangements."

"I already have a place in mind," she replied confidently, a wide grin nearly splitting her face. Finally, her family connections would come in handy!

"Excellent! I shall see you then, dear." Rarity gave one final smile before trotting off with her various bags. Opal gave a goodbye hiss as she floated by the pegasus. Cloud Kicker turned and waved a hoof in farewell.

"Goodbye Rarity!" she called after her, watching her trot away until she was out of sight. The pegasus sighed contently as she jumped up into the partly clouded sky and headed for home. She hummed in satisfaction as she lazily flew, letting her mind wander on how things would go on the date.

"So how'd it go?" a voice broke through her thoughts. Startled, Cloud Kicker nearly fell out of the sky as she had earlier. She straightened her flight pattern and turned around mid-air.

"Rainbow Dash…" she growled as she spotted the rainbow-maned pony flopped back into a cloud. "You kicked my cloud out from under me!"

"Well _duh_!" the pony in question said. "Otherwise, nothing would've happened."

Cloud Kicker eyed her for a second before lashing out her hooves. The cloud Rainbow Dash had been resting on poofed out of existence, causing the pony to begin falling.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at the sudden act. As she fell, she had the audacity to scream, "Whyyyyyy?"

* * *

**A/N:**

_No, I have not quit the KP fandom. I've been busy with schoolwork, plus I've been working on a secret KP project thing. What is it? Well, I'm not telling...unless you come to the chatroom. Seriously, I just can't shut up in there._

_I love crack pairings. Cracky crack crack. My girlfriend drew a picture (link at the top of the page) that just sang to my muse. I tried to write a snippet for it. Obviously, it mutated into something MUCH bigger. Hopefully people like this as I haven't written a MLP:FiM story yet. Ah well. If it sucks, tell me. Otherwise tell me what I could improve or tell me what I did right. Constructive criticism FTW!_


End file.
